My Little Nudger
by Renesme CARLY Cullen
Summary: After Bella return's from Isle Esme, pregnant. Bella thinks Edward strange behavior is just shock. But she soon realizes that is not the truth. Edward leaves her and the baby. Not knowing what to do, Bella goes to Jacob.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy Readers!! Here is my new story, I know it's starting out very short but I'm just starting.**

Takes place after Edward and Bella get home from Isle Esme after finding out she was pregnant:

BPOV

As soon as we got back to the house, about five a.m., Edward ran straight to Carlisle and Esme. He whispered something I couldn't hear and then turned toward the back door. The rest of the family, which were currently standing around the living room, frozen, looked from me to Edward and after thinking for a moment followed after him.

I stood in the doorway, confused. I wrapped my arms around my slightly bulged stomach. Alice appeared from behind me a second later.

"Hi, Bella. I think it would be best if you went home to see Charlie. Just to make sure he knows your okay." She said. Her voice was high and perky, nothing new.

"Umm, sure." I replied, even more confused. _Where's Edward?_ I thought.

"Do you want me to drive you?" She asked politely.

"That's okay, I left my truck here…….."

"Okay! Bye!" She ran around me and into the house in a flash.

I backed up a few steps down the pathway and tripped in the process. I landed on my head……hard. I was waiting on the cement for Edward to come and force me to getting me examined, like he always does when I hurt myself. But after five minutes of no one coming, I stood up. I walked over to my truck extremely dizzy.

On the drive home at thirty miles per hour the entire way, I thought about what just happened. Not a day ago I found out I was pregnant, with_ Edward's_ child. And on the plane ride home he was completely silent the entire way. I thought it was just the shock of the situation but, he didn't even help me with my luggage or insist on me wearing a seatbelt on the way home. It's not like I cared about that it was just a little….out of character for him.

Maybe he just needed some time to think, to process. _Yeah, that's it!_ I told myself. I tried not to think about any of it anymore, only thinking of Isle Esme, well the beginning of my time at Isle Esme. It was the best thing I've ever experienced……………

When I pulled into the driveway Charlie was opening the door of the house. He was in his police uniform, he was on his way to work. As soon as he saw me he ran over.

"Bella! Bella, what's wrong. You weren't supposed to be back in town for weeks!" He voice was covered in worry.

"Dad! I'm fine, cool it. We just decided to come back early and I wanted to say hi. I missed you!"

He didn't seem to buy it completely but there was a sigh of relief. He opened the door to my car and I stepped out, careful not to fall again.

"Well welcome home sweetie!"

After a quick hug I asked if I could go to my room and get some sleep. He was obviously curious. I was married and home from my honeymoon, sleeping in my old oom at my dad's house. But before he asked too many questions I ran up the stairs and into my bedroom.

************************************************************************

It had been four days. Four days of nothing. I had expected that when I opened my eyes from my sleep, Edward would be there, waiting. But each day brought on new disappointment.

_Where was he?_ I thought as I lied on my bed, rubbing my stomach.

I needed to see him, to talk to him. I was pregnant for heavens sake and he wasn't here for me to be with. He wasn't here at all and I needed him. I popped up immediately from the mattress and landed, surprisingly, without falling. I ran down the stairs and out the door before Charlie could tell it was me.

I jumped into my truck in a split second and sped off down the street. He was going to talk to me, and I was going to make him if I needed to. But, once I got to the Cullen's. It was nothing that I had expected…………

**Okay, BIG CLIFF HANGER…..haha I know this story is a little confusing and mixed up but it will make sense l8ter I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is very short but I felt like posting another chapter. Happy New moon trailer Day!!!**

It was empty. The house……………nothing was left. I just stood outside the front door and stared at the empty windows before me. Not a painting hanging on a wall or a single piece of furniture, just a wide open white room. I couldn't believe it. He swore to me, over and over again that he would never leave. And I was stupid enough to believe him. I fell for all his tricks. And the wedding…he said I do.

I sighed. Not a tear fell from my cheek, my breath flowed evenly and my heartbeat didn't falter. There was no time for any of this now. I needed to get away. Away from this…..this awful truth that stood before me.

I turned on my heel and walk slowly back to my truck and into the driver's seat. I didn't want to go back to Charlie's. It was to humiliating, but, surprisingly, I didn't want to be alone. I drove down the long driveway and out onto the road.

It took me a while to realize where my subconscious mind was directing me to go. I was heading towards La Push. I was _in_ La Push. As I drove along the streets towards Jacob's house I saw people lining the streets. First there was Sam; his expression was angry but submissive. Frustrated but calm. Then the rest of the wolf boys were a little farther down the road, as I looked at each of their faces tears welled up in my eyes. They spilled over and ran down my cheeks, burning their path into my skin.

I stomped on the brake when I realized one of the people I was passing was the one I was looking for. I turned off the engine and stepped out of the car before I knew what I was doing.

I walked over to him and Quil standing next to each other. "Hey, Jake!" I said calmly wiping away my tears and replacing them with a large smile on my face. It wasn't a true smile.

"Bella?" He walked over to me, he looked confused.

"What's up?" I asked completely calm, lifting my hand above my eyes to shield from the sun so I could look up at him.

"Where's Edward?" He asked.

"Oh, he's over at the house." I lied completely calm, nonchalant. It was new for me, the whole lying without sucking at it thing.

"What are you doing here?" He was almost shouting, completely angry.

Then it hit me. The last time I'd seen Jake it was at the wedding. The last time I'd seen him he was mad at me. No, it was more than mad, he had been completely murderous. My face fell along with my stomach and I backed up slowly and turned to run back to my car. I was about to open the door when someone grabbed my arm.

I started to cry again as he turned my around to face him. "What'd he do to you Bella?"

**Feel free to indulge in the wonder that is, reviewing. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers. I'm so sorry you had to read those unedited, sucky, badly writen first two chapter. I hope this one will be much better!! Please review.**

He pulled me around to face him. "What's he do to you Bella?"

"Nothing! Everything is fine, Jake." I tried to sound completely calm but I knew he saw past it. He saw that I was hiding something. But, I couldn't tell him any of it. If he knew what happened he wouldn't be too happy. And who was I to ruin Jacob's happiness?

"Really, Jake. I'm perfectly fine. Now really I should go." I tried to remove his hand from my arm, for a second forgetting his strength.

"Don't try to pull the crap we me, Bella! We both know everything is _not_ fine!" He wasn't quite yelling, but it was coming.

If I don't tell him what happened than who would I tell? No one, I wouldn't be able to tell anybody. So, I figured that this was the only way, tell Jacob and then face the consequences.

"Take a walk with me?" I asked. It's not like I could tell him right here in front of the pack. Though they would know at some point, this was private.

"Yeah." He voice was quieter, not yet completely unnerved.

He was tense as we walked down to the beach. Far enough away so no one would hear. Today had been.......not so good. I was proud of myself though, I hadn't broken down in hysteric crying. That was a start, right? Maybe this wouldn't be so hard. I had Jacob. I placed my hand on my stomach, and a mr. no name here. Maybe this would be a completely less horrible repeat of last time. Maybe since I've been through part of this before it would get easier. _Maybe._

I stopped walking suddenly. I felt the strangest feeling in my stomach. He was kicking! Wow, it's been what? A week tops and the baby was alright kicking. It didn't hurt or anything it actually felt sort of good. He stopped next to me and grabbed my hand to pull me over to sit down on a peice of driftwood. I scooted up beside him and leaned against his arm. He brought it up to bring it around my shoulders and pull me closer. I felt the tears brim on the edge of my eyes, threatening to fall over.

"Bella," His voice was anxious. "Your killing me here. What did he do?"

"What did _he_ do? Why couldn't it of been my fault! Why does everything have to be Edward's fault!" I was shouting now.

"Becuase usually it is!" He retorted.

"Well this time it's not! This is all my fault!" I took a few deep breaths to cool down. "I pushed him to hard." I whispered.

I felt my baby starting to kick again. A little harder this time. And instead of saying the words to tell Jacob. I grabbed his hand and moved it to my stomach. And he felt it. His eyes went wide and became unfocused. I think he started to hyperventilate. His breaths got short and fast.

"Jacob. Jacob!" I starred to wave my hand in front of his face.

"You...your pregnant?" He whispered. His hand still laid on my stomach,but he slowly lifted it.

I nodded and the tears that I tried so hard to conceal fell down my face.

"How did this happen? I mean I know _how_ it happened but it's not even possible." He was staring at my torso while he talked.

"Apparently it is. I shouldn't have done that. At the wedding, you were right." I sniffed.

"Bella it will be fine. You'll be a great mom and I'm sure Edward won't mess the thing up to much." He chuckled, nervously.

I didn't laugh. He didn't even know the worst thing. But I couldn't tell him that just yet. Not because I wouldn't be able to handle the gloating, I mean this is what Jacob has told me would happen. But, because if I told him, I'd be confirming it. Right now, I was pretending nothing changed. Yes, I was pregnant but nothing else was different. And as I stood up to walk back to my truck I thought to myself that, it's worse than last time. Last time there was no commitment. Last time I wasn't pregnant.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few days I kept on waiting for myself to break down. To feel the pain wash over me or become numb again, but nothing happened. I was in a "Edward? Who's Edward?" attitude. I was completely ignoring everything that had happened over the past week. I tried to feel like my life was the same as before _he_ came around. Tried, being the operative word.

There was, of course, the constant reminder when I felt a nudge in my stomach. Or looked in the mirror and saw the slight bump that resided over my torso. Charlie definitely didn't know about the pregnancy, I tried to wear less tight-fitting clothes and tried not to make any noise whenever it kicked. I was actually proud of myself for staying so low-key.

I was around the house the entire time. Charlie was sort of curious of why his married daughter was living at his house. But whenever he asked I would tell him Edward would be back soon and when asked about _that_...........I would remind him of our agreement 'need-to-know info only'. He didn't question me after that.

After thoroughly cleaning the house. I decided I would go and see Jake today I hadn't seen him in three days and I was completely bored out of my mind. Just sitting around the house was out of the question, I didn't want to give myself any time to think about anything less the trivial. Or else my mind would drift to memories.........

So I jumped in my truck and 'sped' (more like moved as fast as my car would move) out of the driveway and up to La Push. I drove to Jake's house, stepped out of my car, and was ringing the doorbell in a matter of seconds. Billy answered, the look on his face showed me exactly how he felt. Completely surprised and a little angry.

"Hi, Billy. Is Jake around?" I asked, keeping my voice completely happy.

"He's.......umm..........I'm not sure........he might be out in the garage?" He stuttered his sentence.

I turned on my heel and walked around the house and into the back yard. I opened the door to the shed and saw Jake lying on a couch int he corner, looking up and the cieling. His hands were laced and behind his head. His face was calm, but filled with misery and the deepest darkest kind of despair.

"What's wrong?" I asked still kept my voice perfectly chipper and there was a huge smile on my face. I wasn't trying to make him feel bad but I was determined to stay completely happy.

"Bella!" He shot right up and took two strides to stand right in front of me. "Are you okay? What happened? Is it the baby? What did Ed-"

"Jake. It's fine. Everything's just dandy. Just wanted to hang out!" I reassured him, placing my hands on his bare chest.

His face morphed into skeptical and nervous. "Where's Edward?" He slowly grabbed each of my hands and brought them to my sides.

"Oh, he's out and about. Probably hunting, I was bored by myself so thought I could come over. Is....is that okay?" It wasn't _technically _a lie. "Maybe we could go down to the beach like we used to. For good times sake?"

"Bella.............I can't do this." He move is eyes from my face to the floor.

"You can't do what, Jake? We're just hangin'. And if you don't want to go to the beach we could just stay here and talk. Or, go see a movie. Whatever, I'm not picky."I masked evrythign I was feeling with another boatload of happy.

"You chose him. To be with _him, _for better or worse." He seemed to emphasize the _worse _part. "I'll always love you Bells..........but we can't be friends. What part of that do you not understand! I promised you that I would not interfere and 'hanging out' woud be doing just that."

"Interfere all you want." I mumbled so quietly that I _thought_ he wouldn't hear.

"What'd you say?" His voice was soft.

"Oh-umm- nothing.............but, Jacob. We can be friends, Edward doesn't care. He said it was fine. Perfectly fine! Now if there's some other reason why you can't hang out with me than I'll leave I guess." I started to turn and walk back to my car but he grabbed my arm and spun me back around.

He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Stay. For today at least."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah. Come, sit." He walked over to the small couch in the corner. I never remembered seeing it there before.

I sat, leaning my head against the arm rest and closing my eyes. He sat down next to me.

"So.........." He started. "How was the honeymoon?" He was very reluctant to ask the question.

I lifted my head up to look at him. I pointed my finger to my stomach, sighed and put my head back down.

"Oh, yeah, forgot for a second there. So, umm............ since when does Edward let you hang out with anyone, especially me. I mean after the wedding I didn't........." I lifted my head to look at him. "I didn't expect to ever see you again."

I didn't really want to talk about Edward. "He says it's fine and even if he didn't its my decision to see you or not! Now, are we gonna spend time arguing or are we go-" I stopped.

I felt a huge jolt in my stomach. It was extremely painful and I even shrieked a little bit. I was curling over with my arms over my stomach trying to stop the pain. Anything to stop it.

"Bella! Bella what's happening."

I tried to straighten up and take deep breaths. The baby was still kicking but I tried to talk. "It's- fine..........Jake."

Jake stood above me and held my shoulders so I would stay upright. He was shaking a little bit.

"Jake! Settle down-------I'm-------fine!" I loosened his grip around my shoulders so I could lay down. Jake knelt down next to the couch.

"You sure you're okay?" His shaking had subsided. "What happened?!"

"Nothing." Breath. "It was just kicking. I'm fine?" I looked over at him and the baby stopped kicking, but in place of the pain was an ache around my stomach.

"Kicking that hard? The honeymoon was less than a week ago how could it be big enough to hurt you that much?"

I closed my eyes as I lay on the couch. "I don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

**First and foremost I'M SO SORRY! I've been so busy at the end of last school year and then summer came along....a very boring summer and I couldn't think of anything to right and now's the beginning of the next (oh-so-wonderful) school year. But no more excuses. Here is the long awaited (atleast from a few of you) 5th chapter of My Little Nudger!**

BPOV

I laid back down on the couch waiting for the pain to completely subside before I sat up to make room for Jake. Why had to kicking been so hard? I mean it's been under a week since the honeymoon. I was continuing to wonder when Jacob spoke.

"So...you said you wanted to go to the beach?" he asked.

I took a deep breath before I put on a large smile and lifted my head up to look at him. "Sure!" I stood up and walked toward the door and out onto the lawn but turned back when I didn't hear anyone following.

Turning my head, I looked back through the doors of the makeshift garage. He was still sitting, staring at me. "What?" I asked.

He walked toward me and kept walking once he had passed me. I hurried to keep up to his long strides. He talked as he strode. "You're not you...something's different." He noted in voice that teetered on the line of slight wonder and maddening curiosity.

I really didn't want to lie to Jacob but this was a case of my own sanity. I'll just put off telling him for a little while, I told myself. Until I can deal with it, before I have to confirm the fact that.....I cut myself off not wanting to thinking about it.

When he noticed I was lagging behind he slowed his pace as we went towards First Beach.

**Now I PRETTY PROMISE. That I will update this story in LESS than one week I just want to get a feel for how many people are reading this story so review if you are. If there's still a few of you left I'll continue!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N 1) Hi again! I told you I would update soon....so thank you so much for the review(s) I got! And today is official update day, Friday! So look for updates every Friday of the week. Just another reason to love the last day of the week! Hope you enjoy!**

**A/N 2) AHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M STARTING A NEW STORY! It's called 'My Most Precious Memory'. It's another Nessie/Jake story but....different. A lot different seeing as Nessie has a boyfriend, and its not Jacob! *see full summary on my profile***

Now for the story,you've been waiting I've heard (haha)....

"So......" Jake trailed off as we sat on the ground both mesmerized by the ocean waves.

I turned to look at the profile of his face. As beautiful as ever, but I noticed he had cut his hair again. It was short, no lower than his ear, but not too short as it was just once before. I was surprised to realize I liked it, it made him look...more mature.

He looked over and caught me smiling, breaking out into a smile of his own. "What?" He laughed nervously, self-conscious.

"Oh nothing...." I said laughed too, looking back out to the blue waters.

It was nice to hear myself laugh, because of Jacob. Like old times. And I tried to keep my breath even when I realized that it had started all over again. The sadness, then the occasional Jacob, then the sadness crept up to steal me back again. It waited in the shadows for my the sun to disappear to strike.

"Bella,maybe I should talk to Edward." He said quietly not looking at me.

"No!" I yelled. When he looked over at me in shock and confusion, I rephrased. "I mean...you really don't have to, Jake."

"I mean with everything at the wedding, and your well-" He gestured to my stomach not being able to say, pregnant. "I would just think that he wouldn't let you out of his sight....especially to see me!"

"No, really Jake, it's fine." I said turning away. I couldn't look wanting to look at him. Not when I was lying right to his face.

"Bella, look at me, please." He said quietly. When I didn't look over he placed a warm hand under my chin to move my face toward him. Then quickly letting go. "Is there something your not telling me?"

"Of course not." I said, monotone.

Looking right at him, lying to him, I couldn't take it. The tears that were silently building broke over the surface and I started to cry. He scooted over to my side and put an arm around my shoulders in a friendly comforting way. And when I didn't pull away he relaxed and kept it there. Starting to sob I laid my head on his shoulder.

"It's okay, sweetie. You can tell me." He assured.

"Ja-Jake, how much do you love m-me?" I sputtered quietly into his shoulder.

"More than I've ever and will ever love anything in my entire life." He told me. And however absurd the statement was I could tell by his voice that it was true.

I shrugged out of his arm so I could look at him. "Then you must promise me that you won't get mad. You won't leave me and you won't hate me or anyone else, person or otherwise."

"I promise. " He said.

"Do you swear?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"I swear, Bella." He vowed

I took a deep breath. The kind you take before you tell your best friend his number one enemy ,and is also conveniently your (ex)-boyfriend, he left his pregnant (ex)-girlfriend.

"Edward left." I waited for the I-told-you-so.

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. And for the cliff-hanger but you'll have to wait till Friday for the next chapter. (A lot of reviews maybe Thursday!) Remember to check out my new story, 'My Most Precious Memory'.**


End file.
